


icarus

by xxpaynoxx



Series: aventures à paris [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wall Sex, this is exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: i get this feeling when you hold me close; i know it's burnin but i won't let go.(x)The PSG rumor is addressed in a very peculiar way.





	icarus

Leo _knows_ Neymar is avoiding him.

He isn’t exactly conspicuous, and ever since the papers talking about that French team signing him for money that Leo couldn’t even comprehend in his head, he hasn't spoken to Leo. Or Luis, for that matter, and the Argentine knows his friend is worried. Luis is definitely the more emotionally attuned out of the two eldest in their trio, but it’s hard pinning Neymar down for longer than a short greeting at training.

He follows Gerard around more now, or rather, Gerard follows _him_ around, and it’s obvious why; Gerard is trying to save the day, to convince the boy to not leave, that Barcelona is the only club that he can feel like he truly belongs in this world and he can’t get better anywhere else. He overhears it while he’s in the showers, and he turns the water off to listen to their conversation.

It’s in broken Portuguese (since when did Gerard know how to speak Portuguese? That’s a question for another time), most likely because they were afraid of someone overhearing their argument and the only other person who could fully understand them is long gone home.

Gerard is almost shouting at Neymar, growling at the boy like a wolf arguing with one of its pack members, and Leo can sense that Neymar is scared of him. He is shakily explaining in a high-pitched voice that he doesn’t feel like he fits in here, that he would do better with-

_Dani._

Leo nearly smacks himself in the head. None of them had even noticed that Dani had left Italy for France, signing with his big, goofy smile and a brand new red and navy jersey in place of stripes in his hands.

Dani leaving took a toll on Neymar. Everyone could tell, and Leo and Luis didn't know what to say; neither of them had ever experienced that. Sure, people retired and left the club or their national teams, but they had never had a transfer happen on them so suddenly like Dani did to Ney.

It hurt, and Leo could see it in Neymar’s eyes when he came to bed at night. He wouldn’t sleep, instead scrolling through his social media for hours and hours until he fitfully drifted off for a good fifteen minutes. His eye bags had steadily gotten worse, so bad that the new coach had pulled Leo aside and asked if Neymar had insomnia and nobody had made him aware of it.

Gerard’s stern voice snaps Leo back to reality, and he hears a soft whimper and one set of footsteps out of the locker room, the door slamming.

He takes that as his cue to get out of the showers, and he wraps his towel around his waist as he walks around the corner. The sight that meets him forces him to stop dead in his tracks.

It’s Neymar, and he looks like he’s about to cry.

His green eyes are glassy with tears, and his hands are covering his mouth, his elbows resting on his knees. The tears finally start flowing, and his shoulders go with them, shaking uncontrollably as he breaks down completely in front of Leo.

He freezes as he hears Leo’s wet feet padding across the floor.

Leo doesn’t know what to do. This isn’t his forte, it’s Luis’s, and he prays that he can somehow channel the Uruguayan’s talent of comforting as he sits down next to Neymar’s frozen form.

“Ney,” he says softly as a start, but he’s only greeted with a muffled sob.

Instead, he hauls Neymar into his lap, a shaky squeak coming from the Brazilian as Leo forces Neymar to look at him. His eyes are red from his short breakdown, and he’s still shaking like a leaf in Leo’s grip, holding him in place on his thigh. Leo sneaks a hand up the back of Neymar’s shirt, rubbing soft circles on his lower back, the boy curling into his hand like a cat, a shiver running across his body.

Neither of them have blinked once, and Leo can feel Neymar’s face bleeding into his eyes, searing its shape into his irises. He opens his mouth, and that’s when Neymar lets loose.

“Leo, I’m sorry, I’m s-so sorry, I just didn’t want to t-talk to you about any of t-this and I regret it and I’m so sorry I d-didn’t because you probably think I w-want to leave, and I don’t, I want to stay but I m-miss Dani and I just-“

He finally takes a breath, and what he says next chills Leo to the bone.

“I-I tried to avoid t-talking because I k-know what it’ll lead to, and I d-don’t want that to come.”

Leo can’t do anything but stare at the boy.

“You believed I would leave you if you left for Paris?” He eventually chokes out in disbelief, and Neymar nodded, tears welling in his eyes again. “I thought you’d think I abounded you and you’d kick me out and it wouldn’t be the same between us. I want it to be the same, I want us, and I don’t want a transfer rumor to ruin what we have,” he blubbers out, and Leo moves so fast that he blinks and Neymar’s face is in his hands and his lips are crushing Leo’s.

It feels like Leo is on fire as he stands up, pushing Neymar up against the lockers, his lips moving down to Neymar’s neck, licking across his skin. There’s a thud from above, and Leo looks up to see Neymar’s head resting back on the red lockers, eyes fluttering closed as his thin fingers come up and lace themselves in Leo’s dark hair.

“I would never, _ever_ let a rumor come between us, Ney,” he breathes across Neymar’s skin, and he can feel him shiver underneath him as his tongue swirls across a freshly made hickey on his collarbone.

“Nothing could ever come between us because you are _mine_ ,” he growls, and he knows this probably isn’t what Neymar needs, him to fuck him senseless against the lockers, but _god_ , neither of them have had this in so long and suddenly the locker room is too hot and there's too many clothes between them and-

Leo’s brain completely turns off as Neymar’s clothes comes off one by one, and all he can feel is Neymar around him, tight and warm and moaning and sweating and keening his name in front of him as he fucks him senseless up against the lockers, his speech slipping from Spanish into broken Portuguese as his voice gets higher and higher-

Then he’s coming, they’re both coming, Neymar all over both of their chests with a high-pitched shriek of Leo’s name and Leo deep inside of Neymar with a groan against Neymar’s sweaty neck, his thrusts slowing to a stop as they both gasp for air.

Leo knows he’s sweating, he can feel the cold of the locker room suddenly hitting him. But he doesn’t care about that now, all that he cares about is the beautiful boy above him, still being held up by Leo’s hands underneath his thighs, a stupidly happy smile on his face. He leans down and kisses Leo, softly, just how he knows Leo likes it, and presses Leo’s face into his neck.

“Will you stay?” He whispers, and he feels Neymar smile against his hair.

“ _Sí, mi amor._ ”

The confirmation is so sweet to hear that Leo feels his heart leap in his chest, grinning up at Neymar as he pulls him close and walks towards the showers.

“Looks like I need yet another shower,” he mumbles, and Neymar giggles as he pulls the shower curtain back.

He won’t be losing that giggle for a long, long time, and Leo will make sure of that.

* * *

 

He call Gerard later, when Neymar has gone to bed, and he asks what they were speaking about while Leo was in the showers.

Gerard only laughs and says it’s confidential, but asks if Neymar has said he would stay.

“Yes, he did,” Leo says, and Gerard bursts into a cackle, wheezing with laughter for a good two minutes straight.

“Are you done?”  
  
“Yes, _amigo_ , and I am laughing because I see that I can predict the future.”  
  
Leo nearly hangs up on him right then and there, growling a soft “shut up” through the line, Gerard’s laughter echoing once again across the phone line.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to make this sad but alas...I couldn't do that after my five-month writing hiatus.


End file.
